<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'll never say that everything's alright." by Yuuki_Nyanmaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431366">"I'll never say that everything's alright."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru'>Yuuki_Nyanmaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Masaki, we can’t do anything anymore.”</p>
<p>“There has to be some other way.”</p>
<p>“We’re bankrupt. We have to close down.”</p>
<p>  <em>Those were the last words his accountant had told him, before Aiba kicked him out of the place, not believing what he had just said. Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do. The numbers spoke for themselves. The restaurant his parents had left him before dying had to close down. </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'll never say that everything's alright."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So, I had issues with this prompt because I couldn't understand what to write, but thanks to saaurus who helped me brainstorming, I managed to write it! Hope you will like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the wide room, only the pattering sound of Aiba’s fingers could be heard. He needed to break the silence with some kind of noise, otherwise, his inner voice would have got the upper hand and his mind would have filled with screams.</p>
<p>Sitting at the table at the center of the room, he was staring blankly ahead of him, as he recalled the events of some hours ago.</p>
<p>“<em> Masaki, we can’t do anything anymore. </em>”</p>
<p>“<em> There has to be some other way. </em>”</p>
<p>“<em> We’re bankrupt. We have to close down. </em>”</p>
<p>Those were the last words his accountant had told him, before Aiba kicked him out of the place, not believing what he had just said. Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do. The numbers spoke for themselves. The restaurant his parents had left him before dying had to close down.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just his job, it was his life. He had been raised inside that restaurant, cooking with his father, serving the customers with his mother. After a workday, they would then eat all together. However, after the opening of a famous chain’s restaurant just around the corner, customers decreased more and more. </p>
<p>When his parents died in that car accident, he had promised them to bring back their restaurant to his golden days. He had worked so hard to make it happen… But it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>The entrance door opened and he didn’t need to check who it was, because there was only one person who could be there with him. The only person who stayed with him through thick and thin.</p>
<p>“I thought to have kicked you out.”</p>
<p>“As your accountant, yes, but now I’m here as your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Either way, I’m not in the mood to talk or to listen to you,” he leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Masaki, believe me when I say that if I could have, I would never have wanted to give you that news. But I’m your accountant, and I had to tell you,” from Sakurai’s voice, he could tell that the man had got closer.</p>
<p>“You had always told me that everything was going to be alright… But you lied.”</p>
<p>“I honestly believed that we could have made it.”</p>
<p>“But it didn’t happen!” he burst out eventually, standing up abruptly and slamming his hands on the table.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>Aiba cut him off, “This was my parents’ restaurant! They worked so much for making their dream come true! Our family’s memories are all connected to this place! And now it’s all gone!”</p>
<p>“Your memories aren’t going to fade just because-”</p>
<p>Turning around, Aiba walked up to him and grasped violently the man’s shirt, “What do you think to know?! Who are you to speak for us?!”</p>
<p>Covering his hands with his, Sho leaned in to join their foreheads together, before whispering, “If you want me to take the blame, I’ll do that.”</p>
<p>Those words pierced through his heart, reminding him that Sho was in his same boat. With the restaurant closing down, even Sho was going to not have a job anymore; they both were going to lose something. Probably, Sakurai was suffering even more seeing his boyfriend like that and feeling unable to do something.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and calming down, he shook his head, “It’s not your fault, I know that.”</p>
<p>He let the other man go and looked around him, as the pain actually started to sink in his heart. His eyes then lay on a framed picture of him in front of the restaurant, when he took over after his parents’ death. His veins were soon filled up with rage and he went to take that picture and smash it on the ground.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t even protect what your parents have left you! You’re just a waste of space!” he yelled towards the picture, speaking to himself, “You’re a disappointment for your family.”</p>
<p>Since his gaze was on the floor, he didn’t notice that his boyfriend had reached him until he kneeled down to pick up the picture which was now out of his glass, now lying shattered on the ground.</p>
<p>“Actually, I think that he did a good job. No matter what hardship he was facing, he had always given his best. He worked hard. He gave his all to save this place. I bet his parents are proud of him.”</p>
<p>Carefully, Sakurai began to pick up the glass’ pieces, and Aiba couldn’t hold back anymore and fell down with him.</p>
<p>“Sho-chan, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry-”</p>
<p>“Don’t dare to say that everything is going to be alright. You told me that too many times in the past and look what happened.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never say that everything’s alright,” the man said then, before caressing his cheek, “But believe me when I say that we’ll get out of this. We might be down on our knees right now, but we’ll stand tall again. And that is a promise.”</p>
<p>Aiba threw himself at Sho, the only thing which had been left to him. And he cried, a lot, as his boyfriend caressed his hair and listened to his sobs, silently crying as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>